


Slut in Wolf's Clothing

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, Harems, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Rimming, Wet Dream, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Sajin Komamura has hidden himself for a long time, but all that repression was just a mask that hid his deepest desires. He wanted to get fucked! Hard and fast wanted to be mounted like a bitch in heat. Now that the mask is off will Sajin get the D he so desperately craves, you get his furry ass he will. Bottom Sajin/Harem





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Slut In Wolf's Clothing

Sajin Komamura has hidden himself for a long time, but all that repression was just a mask that hid his deepest desires. He wanted to get fucked! Hard and fast wanted to be mounted like a bitch in heat. Now that the mask is off will Sajin get the D he so desperately craves, you get his furry ass he will. Bottom Sajin/Harem

Chapter 1 Desires

Sajin Komamura has kept himself hidden for a long time since being saved by Yamamoto trained and rising through the ranks until he became a captain of the Seventh Division. He's always worn heavy garb, and a covering so people couldn't see what he was. Even in Soul Society, he was different, while some might mistake him for a fox, but he was a large furry anthro wolf.

It wasn't just that he looked different, his people were powerful, and many were often ruled by their desires. Sajin's desire was a powerful lust and not just any lust. He craved to be dominated, for all his power and intimidating appearance, he wanted to be ruled, fucked, owned.

His big cock was pure decoration, just another part of him to be teased and dominated by another man. Strength wasn't even a part of it while being dominated by a stronger male was arousing, he wanted to submit. Even the thought of someone like Hanataro dominating him had Sajin hard as a rock.

For many years he's repressed this desire, he thought he was above such carnal desires. He used meditation, cold showers, and also hiding his appearance helped too. What he thought he was doing was simply putting a plug to stop a hose. His desires were building up and up, his balls grew massive, and his insides continued to crave attention.

He always told himself no one would accept him, that the others would find him terrifying. Then Zaraki unmasked him and...no rejection. No one looked at him in disgust, he was greeted with warm smiles and open arms. He was one of them, no matter his appearance or where he came from he was a shinigami and captain, they trusted him and respected him.

This acceptance broke down one of the barriers Komamura had put up. This caused him to start having dreams of his fellow shinigami and even the ryoka who had recently invaded and became allies.

It started with Kenpachi, the man who was the first beside Yamamoto to treat him as if he was normal. He didn't have any feelings for the head Captain seeing him as a father figure. His dreams of Kenpachi took them back to their duel. After shattering his helmet Kenpachi kept going, using his sword to shred his clothing bit by bit until he was wearing nothing but a fundoshi.

Kenpachi had him on his back, his sword pointed at him, it trailed down his furry body, sending tremors of Kenpachi's power across his body. Komamura blushed as his nipples hardened and peeked through his fur and his cock began to stir to life. He got hard and began to slide out of his sheath and tent his fundoshi.

As Sajin blushed Kenpachi's smirk grew, and with one swipe of his sword, his fundoshi was reduced to shreds. Kenpachi's reiatsu washed over his exposed crotch and made Sajin moan. His cock began to weep pre-cum, he was rather sizeable 10 inches long with a hefty girth, his cock was human in shape, showing that he was a man. His cock stood proudly from a furry sheath and his massive furry balls.

“Nice!” Kenpachi growled. He stabbed the sword into the ground and began to strip. Komamura had not seen Kenpachi fully naked but his mind took a guess. The man's long hard cock snapped up, and it was as intimidating as his own sword.

Kenpachi brought his barefoot down, and trapped Sajin's cock against his furry abs. “Kenpachi...please...”

“Begging already, come on let's make this fun!” he ran his foot against his fat cock, while lazily stroking his own long dick. He used his toes to squeeze his fat head, earning another groan from Sajin. “Got some nice big balls here, you a pent up little puppy aren't you.”

“Kenpachi!” he tried to glare, but Zaraki started rubbing his cock with his foot. Sajin tossed his head back, moaning.

He started panting, even as Kenpachi dug his heel into his balls. “Good doggy!” Sajin arched his back, his tail wagging in excitement. His climax hits him hard, and his thick cum launches from his dick like a rocket. He got splattered, his face, pecs, abs, and the rest coating Kenpachi's foot.

“You sure cum a lot pup, those big balls of yours still full?” Sajin nodded. “You want my dick?” he wagged his long cock and Sajin's eyes followed it like it was a tasty treat, his pupils blown. “I'll take that as a yes!” he laughed.

“Before puppy gets his treat, he has to clean up his mess.” he wiggled his cum covered toes. Sajin blushed. Was he going to do this...shouldn't he be resisting…

He found himself on all fours licking the man's feet, his tongue caressing his foot, lapping up his seed. His manly musk stimulating Sajin, he couldn't stop himself from sniffing as he licked his foot clean. After he finished cleaning, Kenpachi offered his other foot.

Sajin didn't even hesitate he started licking his foot, his tail wagging with every whiff and lick. His cock was bouncing like an excited puppy. He couldn't help it, especially with Kenpachi's aura washing over him.

“Present yourself!” Kenpachi ordered, and Komamura didn't even hesitate. He turned around, ass raised high, cheeks spread, his virgin hole twitching like crazy. Kenpachi chuckled and sent shivers down his spine. He stalked Sajin like a predator after prey, he stroked himself, spreading pre-cum over his dick. “Good boy!”

He dove down onto Komamura's ass, shamelessly licking his virgin hole. His long tongue had no problem penetrating the furry male's ass. “Ahhh ahhh mmmm!” he started panting like a bitch in heat.

Sajin pushed back, letting Kenpachi bury his face in his ass. His tongue wiggled inside his ass, darting back and forth. His ass was opened up by the strong wet muscle. Komamura was reduced to a drooling mess, his cock weeping in kind.

Kenpachi reached between his legs and grabbed him by the balls. “KENPACHI!” he howled. His cock lurched and his seed shot all over the ground. Sajin's ass clenched, and Kenpachi made out with his ass.

“I'm gonna fuck you, I'm gonna ram my sword into your sheath,” Komamura whined in need. “You are a little slut in need of cock!” he slapped Sajin's ass with his long penis.

Komamura grit his teeth. “Say it!” he rubbed the tip against his tight pucker.

“I...I...” he groaned. The words were hard to say, he wanted to admit it, but that was his last wall.

“Say it, or no cock!”

“I'M A SLUT!” he moaned.

“Good boy!” just as his cock was about to penetrate him, Sajin woke up.

His sheets and fundoshi were drenched in semen, and his cock was hard as a rock. He groaned as he got up and went to shower.

Kenpachi was just the first he dreamed about, others began to follow. Be it having drinks with Shunsui, and getting drunk and serving the drunken man's whims, doing paperwork with Hitsugaya only to get bent over the desk and fucked while shackled in ice, treating Ukitake and giving the man a tongue bath before riding the captain, going for a walk with Byakuya and he ends up getting fucked against a sakura tree, getting injured and being treated by Hanataro and the boy gives him some anal medicine, going to the hot spring and getting gang banged by the lieutenants. He didn't know much about the ryoka or what their interests were but that didn't stop him from having dreams about them and getting fucked silly. He thought they were their enemies, so he had to apologize to them somehow what better way than to suck their dicks, eat their ass, and let them breed his hole until they were satisfied.

Speaking of enemies, he was even having dreams about Gin...Gin! Aizen was also dreamed about, where he was captured by the man and had all kinds of perverted things done with him. He had it bad, his lustful needs were only growing. The only dream he had of Yamamoto, was him getting shackled in the middle of Soul Society where shinigami lined up and took turns fucking his ass. Tossen was also someone he didn't dream about sexually, he usually lured Sajin into a trap where he was fucked by Gin or Aizen….sometimes both.

His repressed feelings were coming out in dreams, but he didn't feel it was right to touch himself. He kept trying to control his desires through cold showers and it wasn't working…

-x-

During the next Captain's meeting Sajin had arrived early, he woke up from another wet dream. Byakuya and Kenpachi had spit-roasted him. A cold shower later he decided to get to the captain's meeting early. The other captains came in one by one and Sajin could smell them, feel them, and his body was heating up. He couldn't even focus when the meeting started, everything was hot, his mind was a fog. His cock was hard, demanding attention and refused to go soft.

“Captain Komamura...are you okay?” Ukitake asked, noticing his blush, it was so strong it could be seen through his fur. Ukitake reached up and touched his forehead, his gentle touch pushed Sajin over the edge. He came and passed out, collapsing onto the ground.

“SAJIN!” everyone shouted, rushing to his aid.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Realization

Sajin was rushed to Squad 4, the furry male was burning up. Hanataro was left to oversee him as the captains tried to figure out what happened. The captains called their lieutenants in for an emergency meeting, they wanted to figure out what happened The young medic removed Sajin’s clothing to give him some relief. His body was so warm and fluffy. He left Sajin’s fundoshi on but removed everything else.

“I hope Captain Komamura will be alright,” he said. He was panting in his sleep. From what he could tell by a scan of his riatsu there didn’t appear to be anything wrong with him physically besides a rise in temperature. No wounds, no poison, and healing techniques had no effect.

As Hanataro moved around, his scent wafted to Sajin’s nose. It twitched, and Sajin began to feel things. His hard cock rose from his sheath, tenting the fundoshi. “Wah!” Hanataro gasped seeing the massive tent. “Oh my!”

There was such heat radiating from the man’s crotch. His fundoshi was clinging so tight to his heavy length it was almost like a second skin. Sajin began to leak pre-cum, soaking through his underwear. The pre-cum began to overflow, seeping through the garment and spilling out.

In a matter of seconds, Komamura’s underwear was clinging to his crotch. “Oh this isn’t good,” Hanataro pulled down the man’s underwear, it was difficult. His cock was so big and slick, clinging to his cock like a wet bathing suit. He pulled off the garment, allowing Sajin’s cock to snap up into the air.

Komamura moaned as his hot cock hit the cool air. “His cock is radiating such heat, could this be the source of Captain Komamura’s discomfort.” He checked the door. “If I’m quick, maybe I can help him get off and ease his pent up desire.” He noticed Sajin’s balls were quite large.

The man often always had private physicals, but Hanataro has been involved in many physicals of other Soul Reapers, so he could safely say, Komamura Sajin had the biggest balls in all of Soul Society. Hanataro caressed his big furry sack, feeling the massive orbs shift.

“Mmm,” Sajin moaned, his tongue rolling out of his mouth. He panted as Hanataro gave his balls a scratch. The man’s hips bucked his heavy cock wagging.

Hanataro rolled up his sleeves. “Alright, let's do this!” He gripped Komamura’s heavy cock. “Oh he’s so big!” he stroked the man’s cock, his tail wagging in delight. “Who’s a big boy, who’s a good boy!” he said while pumping the heavy shaft.

His cock was so hot and only growing hotter with each stroke, the strong musk filling the air in waves. Even Hanataro could smell it, it was all man. He was getting that feeling, that feeling you get when you are in the gym, or sauna, hell even the shower with a bunch of guys. The air around them was getting hot, filling with raw manly aroma.

Hanataro’s words reached even the sleeping Komamura. He moaned and groaned, the words stroking his lust, building it higher. His hips bucked with his strokes. The squad 4 member used both hands to pump his fat dick, making his balls bounce.

Sajin was panting and drooling, his heart pounding in his chest. Hanataro could feel it through his dick. He kept working him, the pre-cum spilling out and getting slathered all over his length. It made pumping his manhood a lot easier, he squeezed it, teased it, stimulated under his cock head, earning more moans.

He felt the man’s cock twitching, he was getting close, closer and closer. He dropped his hand to fondle Sajin’s massive nuts, the double stimuli had Sajin arching his back, howling in pleasure. His cock expanded as his semen erupted into the air, the force hitting the ceiling before it rained down onto the two, causing a surprise bukkake.

Hanataro got complete drenched, his hair, face, and clothes. He gasped closing his eyes to avoid getting semen in, he floundered reaching to grab tissues or a towel. He began to wipe his face off. “That should ease his arousal,” he said, ‘I can’t believe he came so much!’ he thought and went to wipe the cum out of his air. He opened his eyes and gasped at the sight before him.

Komamura was still hard, his large manhood was still throbbing for more. “No...no way!” Sajin raised his hips in a half moan half whimper. His hole was throbbing for attention. “Oh my!” he gulped.

He got some lube and coated his fingers, he decided to inspect Sajin’s condition. He could feel the heat radiating off his ass hole, he quickly pushed two fingers in and they sank in easily. Sajin’s back arched and he howled in pleasure. His cock jumped as his fingers were surrounded by intense heat. As soon as they entered, the hole tightened on them, before relaxing and tightening again. It was like his body was sucking on him and drawing him in.

Hanataro wiggled his fingers gaining another moan from the furry male. He added a third finger easily, working the digits back and forth, drawing moans and heated pants from his lips. ‘His hole is so hot inside, his muscles are contracting rhythmically and subconsciously. He curled his fingers and rubbed Sajin’s sweet spot.

‘I wonder how much he can take?’ he added a fourth finger and Sajin only continued to pant and moan, even as his virgin tight hole was stretched around four digits. Hanataro applied more lube and began working his insides open. He massaged his inner walls and fanned his fingers, finding his inner muscles quite pliant.

He finally went for it, coating his hand in lube before stuffing the massive male’s insides with his fist. Komamura moaned, bucking off the table and cumming all over himself. His cum shot over his head and made a mess on the floor behind him. ‘He can still cum so much?’ his free hand fondled the massive furry nuts. ‘I can do this!’

Hanataru began to move, pushing his fist deep into Sajin’s body. Back and forth, back and forth, even pulling all the way out and making his hole gape, and to be fed that fist again. Hanataro never thought he’d do stuff like this, but Komamura’s body was inviting him in.

He played with his sweet spot, before giving it a solid punch. Komamura came again, some volume and output, and his big furry nuts showed no sign of stopping. “Please...” Hanataro froze. Sajin was up, panting and his eyes looking hungry. He thought he was having one of those dreams again, being on Hanataro’s examination table.

“Gah I’m sorry, maybe I took things too far but I was trying to help you.” he pulled his hand out and Sajin whined at the loss. He realized this wasn’t a dream, and he didn’t care, he knew what he needed, and judging by the smell of musk and arousal coming from Hanataro he could give it to him.

“Please I need to be fucked, please fuck me!” he moaned. He reached down and spread his cheeks. His ass was on full display his hole gaping apart, begging to be filled. Hanataro felt his cock throb in want.

“Okay, I can do this!” He took off his clothes and removed his fundoshi, allowing his hard 7 incher to spring up. Hanataro may not have been the biggest guy in Soul Society but he was the biggest in Squad 4. At the sight of his dick, Sajin panted and his tail wagged, like a dog wanting a treat.

Hanataro climbed up onto the table and settled between his furry legs, pumping his length and coating it with lube. He traced Sajin’s hole with the tip of his dick. “Okay, here I go!” he pushed forward and Komamura moaned. His virgin ass was penetrated, his hot inner walls hugging each inch that was fed to him.

His hips snapped forward, and his full length was buried inside Sajin’s tight heat. The wolf-like male came again, showering them both in semen. Hanataro stilled as his inner walls tightened around his no longer virgin dick. “So tight!”

Some of his semen got in Hanataro’s mouth, awakening the primal lust he had buried deep inside. He began to move, fucking Sajin’s tight ass with gusto. Sajin panted and moaned for more.

“More, Yes, More, So Good!” he chanted like a mantra. Every thrust was sending him high, the friction back and forth, from his long thrusts, seemed to stoke the flames inside him. His pre-cum coating his insides as his own release built up.

“Captain Komamura, I’m gonna cum!” His thrusts changed from long to short, his pace quickening.

“Inside, please do it inside!” he moaned.

Hanataro’s back arched and his balls lurched as he spilled his seed. He came hard, pouring his reiatsu into the captain as he released. Komamura’s eyes rolled up as the first spurt hit, and the others that followed increased his pleasure. Sajin’s cock erupting like a volcano, it made such a huge mess even Hanataro’s discarded clothes weren’t spared.

Sajin passed out and his cock softened and retracted back into his sheath. The medic was covered head to toe with semen, the room was heavy in the thick smell of sex. Hanataro gasped as he felt Sajin’s fever subside slightly. “No way...could this mean...”

Hanataro didn’t even bother trying to clean up, he just put on his clothes and headed out to give a report. The other shinigami gasped at his cum drenched state. “Hanataro what happened to you?”

“I think...I know what’s wrong with Captain Komamura now!” he said. This was only the beginning if Sajin was gonna get fixed he was gonna need a lot of help.

To be continued


End file.
